The present invention relates to air conditioning systems and more particularly to an air conditioning system which provides air conditioning in each of a plurality of regions.
A conventional air conditioning system provides air conditioning in one entire room at a set temperature, as disclosed in JP-A-02-8231 and JP-A-02-252961. A room air conditioning system is provided with an IC card for conditioning air in accordance with the set temperature and wind quantity conditions stored on the IC card.
The above conventional technique provides air conditioning, for example, in one entire room to put the air conditioning in the set conditions. If there are a plurality of persons in the same room, the above technique does not allow for dividing the room into a plurality of regions and then providing air conditioning in each of the respective regions. Thus, they do not provide air conditioning which satisfies the respective persons.